


Five Times Kawanishi Wanted to Hold Shirabu's Hand, and One Time He Did [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]Shirabu has nice hands, Taichi decides. It’s just a fact, so it’s not that weird a thought to have.I wonder what it would feel like to hold his hand.Now, that one might be a little weird, but Taichi has been practicing volleyball for almost three hours now, and he is running a little low on sugar, so he decides to just ignore it.---Or: the one where Kawanishi pays too much attention, first to Shirabu's hands, and then to Shirabu in general, and, oh, maybe there's a reason for that
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 10





	Five Times Kawanishi Wanted to Hold Shirabu's Hand, and One Time He Did [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofsummersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Kawanishi Wanted to Hold Shirabu's Hand, and One Time He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461204) by [tasteofsummersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/pseuds/tasteofsummersnow). 



> Content warnings taken from the original fic notes:  
> the "minor mention of blood, bullying and (threats of) violence" is in 3 if you want to skip that [part 3 is from 17:37 to 28:44]  
> The blood mention is for scraped knuckles, and it's a harmless injury.  
> The bullying mention can be skipped if you stop listening [from 24:35 to 25:51]  
> In order to skip the (threats of) violence, it might be best to avoid 3.) entirely, cuz while it's mostly harmless stuff, it's scattered all over the scene. [part 3 is from 17:37 to 28:44]

[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w-q5qbchRYwU1INViifQNNdmpURoiZsu/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461204)


End file.
